


Promise

by twelvexclara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crisis on Earth-X, Inside the brain of Ray Terrill, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mention of Nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: When Leo announced to Ray that he was going to stay on Earth-1 for awhile, it messed up Ray.





	Promise

“I think I’m gonna stick around here for a little while” Leo said, before hesitating and placed a gentle hand on Ray’s chest. “I won’t stay here forever” He promised. “I will come back to you” Leo finished, before lowering his voice. “Promise.” “Ok” Ray sighed, smiling at Leo. Leaning forward, Leo planted a delicate kiss on Ray’s lips, cradling his face with calloused hands. Ray tried not to show disappointment when his eyes fluttered back open, lips tingling as Leo’s warm, inviting eyes stared at him. “I love you” Leo muttered, eyes searching over Ray as if it would be the last time he would ever see him. “I love you” Ray said back. Ray reached forward and held Leo’s hand one last time, brushing his thumb over the back of his hand and let's go, stepping forward. He nods toward Vibe and Vibe opens a breach for him. 

 

With one last look behind him, he smiles sadly, before stepping through the breach, it closing behind him. 

 

-

 

That moment marks 6 months today. 6 months without a whisper of the whereabouts of his husband or the Legends.

 

Ray lay awake in bed, blinking at the digital clock on the bedside table that blinked red digits back at him. 10:00pm. He sighs and flips on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 

6 months of total insanity.  

 

-

 

The first month was normal. Ray acted as if Leo had just gone away, maybe to Keystone for a beer or two with a few pals, and went on with his life. No problems sleeping either, no yearning for Leo’s touch. Leo and Ray normally didn’t get to spend a tremendous amount of time with each other, occasional stolen kisses and quick hugs in between attempting to save the world. There were some days where they barely saw each other, days where Ray would fall asleep above the covers on their bed, failing to stay up until Leo slinked into their apartment from the dark night, bruised and bleeding. 

 

It was like he never really left.

-

 

The third month was the hardest. It was then that the absence of Leo really hit him, leaving Ray craving for him, both mentally and physically. Sleepless nights turned into sleepless mornings, and Ray found himself staring absentmindedly at the clock until it beeped at him, telling him it was time to get up.

He would then rise from the bed, sluggishly get ready for the day, and half ass a day of work. 

 

Halfway through that month, General Schott stopped him, a harsh hand on his shoulder in passing. “You’re distracted” He bluntly said. Ray shrugged his hand off of him and kept walking further into the base. Schott followed suit, pulling his shoulder back roughly, so that Ray was forced to spin around and face him. “I know you miss Leo and all, but you gotta focus” He said, glaring at Ray. “We can’t have any mishaps happening if your heads not fully in the game. You’re done for today.” With one last pathetic look at Ray, General Schott turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a defeated Ray behind. 

 

With his head hung low, he walked out of the base, into the cold winter’s night.

  
  


\- 

  
  


Now, Ray only focused on being ‘The Ray’, putting every ounce of effort into helping with the defeation of the Nazis. Around month four, he decided to push back any thoughts of his husband, and focus solely on his job. 

But every night was still the routine that had begun from the moment Leo left him. He would repeat the last words Leo had said to him, before leaving him and not knowing if he were to come back. 

 

With a heavy heart, he grabbed the picture of him and Leo next to the clock, fingers and eyes skimming over the happiness and joy in the photo. The photo was taken in the bunker, Leo face void of emotion, only smiling with his eyes, arm wrapped around Ray’s waist and Ray leaning happily into Leo’s side, kissing his cheek. He set it back down and flipped over, wrapping himself in the fading scent of Leo’s blanket and wished for sleep to come easily.

  
  
  


_ “I will come back to you.” _

 

**_“Promise.”_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue this! 
> 
> as always, find me on twitter. @queercisco


End file.
